The Star Spirit Chronicles
by Junior BLD
Summary: We all know the story of how Mario rescued the Star Spirits, but what about their experiences? Some of them are certainly doing more than waiting for Mario to rescue them. Witness narrow escapes, daring rescues, and the fulfilment of heartfelt wishes.
1. Eldstar's Plea

Eldstar's Plea

In the damp, dark, dungeon of Koopa Bros. Fortress, Eldstar hovered in the air, lost in his thoughts. Since his capture, he hadn't had the energy to do much of anything. The last few days especially had been difficult, granted that he and the other Star Spirits had given most of their power to revive Mario after Bowser defeated him.

The absence of his fellow guardians weighed heavily on the elder's heart, but determination burned like a fire flower inside him. Where were his friends being held? And which of Bowser's evil servants had been chosen to guard them? Despite his best efforts, Eldstar hadn't sensed their locations, though he had managed to speak to them in dreams for brief periods at a time.

Someone had to stop Bowser. It was only a matter of time before he wished for something really dangerous. With the Star Rod in his possession, the evil Koopa king could easily make his desire a reality, and that would mean misery for the mushroom people, the princess, and all of the stars in the sky.

Eldstar had spent the better part of the last few days gathering and conserving his strength. The Koopa Bros. hadn't checked on him for a while, and it was safe to assume that they had left the fortress. With luck, Eldstar would have just enough time and energy to send his message without arousing his captors' suspicions.

The old star concentrated all of his focus on one location in the vast Mushroom Kingdom, and the cozy interior of the small Toad House in Goomba Village swam before him. His eyes already growing heavy, Eldstar gazed down at the mustached hero laying on the bed below him.

"Mario… Can you hear me? Mario…?" Eldstar's voice was a whisper that was barely audible, but still he continued, straining from the effort to maintain contact with the weakened plumber.

"I'm Eldstar… a Star Spirit…" the guardian introduced himself. "I have something very important to tell you… It concerns the princess… and all of the Mushroom Kingdom…"

The elderly guardian wondered how much he would be able to explain before his energy failed him completely. Just these few words seemed to drain Eldstar's power. What he had worked for days to build up would be exhausted within minutes. Even now, his vision grew misty and his contact was fading.

"But, sadly, I haven't the strength to talk to you here…" the feeble star told the semi-conscious hero. However, there was one place where Eldstar would find the strength to deliver his important tidings, a place near Star Haven where the Star Spirits would be at their strongest in their current circumstances. "Mario… I need to have you come to Shooting Star Summit…"

That was the only way Eldstar and the other Star Spirits would be able to convey their message to Mario in its entirety. But, from what Eldstar could see, the hero hadn't stirred. Hoping Mario had at least heard him up to now, the weakened star tried one last time to speak to him. "Please… Mario… We Star Spirits will be waiting for you at the summit…"

Then, Eldstar's vision of the room faded into blackness and he allowed his mind to temporarily be pulled back to his prison, desperately hoping that Mario would answer his plea. But, Eldstar's task was only half complete. Now time was short, and he would somehow have to find the strength to contact the other Star Spirits and inform them of the necessary gathering at the mountaintop.

Eldstar closed his eyes and imagined himself at the top of the summit, where the earth touched the starry sky. As he watched the bright shooting stars fall to earth one by one, he thought of the people's wishes they carried with them, and his strength increased slightly.

Speaking with the other Star Spirits would be slightly easier from Shooting Star Summit, and when Mario arrived, he would summon them all, but right now, there was nothing to do but wait.


	2. Mamar's Lullaby

Mamar's Lullaby

Deep beneath the sands of Dry Dry Desert rested a dusty, old tomb protected by ancient magic. Not many dared to look for it because of the frightful secrets buried within, and those who did never found it. But, deep within the place that Pokey Mummies and Buzzy Beetles called home, in the lowest, darkest, chamber, someone was singing a soft, soothing, song.

Since Mamar's imprisonment, her sweet, musical, voice was one of the few things she had, and she used it all the time. The large, black, Chain Chomp that had been set to guard the door to her room was currently sleeping, and that was the way the imprisoned Star Spirit preferred it.

Though her powers worked on the monstrous orb, Mamar's voice wasn't strong enough to affect her captor in the next room over, the self-proclaimed king of the desert, Tutankoopa. Now, Mamar wished she could do something to break his curse on this place and allow the poor souls Tutankoopa had awakened to return to their slumber.

Dry Dry Ruins had once been an undisturbed tomb of ancient treasures and buried secrets, safely concealed beneath the desert sand for thousands of years. Many ancient souls called this their resting place… that is until a few days ago, when Bowser turned the desert sanctuary into one of his strongest fortifications, and all this for what? To keep the star spirit and her power confined, trapped beneath the sands where no one, not even Mario, could reach her… or so he thought.

Just an hour ago, a sudden earthquake had shaken the entire tomb, and as weak and powerless as she was, Mamar could sense that some ancient enchantment had been broken. "Someone must have entered the ruins." Mamar whispered hopefully. "Could it be…? Mario?"

This proved to be true when she heard her Captor's magically magnified voice. "I'm the huge, scary, Tutankoopa! Who dares set foot in this, my palace of the sands? Speak and be known!"

"His palace?" the Star Spirit thought with disgust. "How could he even think that Mario would fall for that?"

"Be gone from this place! Now! Or disaster will befall you!" Tutankoopa threatened the intruder.

Mamar would have certainly liked to obey that command, but unfortunately, the vicious Chain Chomp and Tutankoopa's magic prevented that. However, Mario didn't scare easily, and the captive star knew that eventually, the hero would make his way down to her.

More time passed, and Mamar began to grow uneasy. She hadn't heard the fake desert king's weak –and somewhat childish- warnings in a while, and wondered if Mario was stuck in the ruins somewhere. Was he having trouble with one of the ancient puzzles guarding a treasure? With all her heart, Mamar hoped this wasn't the case.

Just then, however, Tutankoopa's voice rang out through the ruins, but this time, no magic amplification was required. Mario had reached him at last. Now, all he had to do was defeat him, and Mamar would be free from this place!

"You shall regret this!" Tutankoopa declared, and the intense battle began. Mamar couldn't tell what was happening from her prison, but it sounded like Tutankoopa needed some help.

"Come, Chomp!" he called. Immediately, the sleeping Chain Chomp awoke. Mamar gasped as the door opened just long enough for the creature to exit.

"You can do it, Mario!" Mamar whispered as the noise of the battle amplified around her. From the sound of it, bob-bombs were exploding and bricks were falling from the ceiling. The star spirit wished she could help Mario, but her power was still sealed. The crashing and bashing continued for a while, and the star spirit hoped the ancient ruins wouldn't collapse around her.

Suddenly, an anguished voice cried out from the outer chamber, and Mamar's heart leaped inside her. "Noooo!" Tutankoopa's voice rang out, echoing around the room and causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Mario had won the battle! Soon, Mamar would be free!

At that moment, the chain chomp, who was quite cranky because it had been woken up, charged at its master! "What? What are you doing-? Aahh! Help!" Tutankoopa screamed as the angry chain chomp chased him out of the ruins.

With Tutankoopa's magic now nullified, Mario walked up and opened the door to Mamar's Prison. The Star Spirit flew out of the room, her strength and power returning to her. "Mario! Thanks for saving me!" she said to the brave hero.

Mario and his companions walked out of the ruins with Mamar soaring behind them. As she flew, Mamar began to sing her soft, soothing melody. Since her voice was stronger now, the beautiful notes reverberated off of the walls of the tomb, filling the ears of every cranky Pokey Mummy and Buzzy Beetle with wonderful, calming music. Now, just as she had wished, their bodies and souls would finally be able to rest.


	3. Skolar's Escape

Skolar's Escape

Invincible. Untouchable. Undefeatable… These words seemed to fit Skolar's captor way too well. But, when one has the power of the Star Rod coursing through their body, as Tubba Blubba did, of course they'd be difficult to defeat. As of right now, no one could lay a finger on him.

Skolar was deep in thought, as he almost always was, studying his situation and weighing his options. He could wait for Mario to come and rescue him. The hero had already rescued two of the other imprisoned Star Spirits after all. But, Bowser had made Tubba Blubba just too strong, and Skolar wasn't sure if Mario would be able to find a way to defeat him.

The Star Spirit considered another option, the more appealing one in his mind. He could find a way to flee this haunted castle and return to the sky, thus saving Mario the trouble of having to come here to rescue him.

Skolar took a moment to measure his chances. "Let's see…" he thought. "The castle is full of Bowser's minions, Tubba Blubba is invincible, and my powers are significantly weakened." The odds were definitely not in his favor.

"Well, no one said this was going to be easy…" the Star Spirit mused to himself. Tubba Blubba had a strong body, but Skolar knew that a strong mind was infinitely more powerful, and now was his chance to prove it.

The Star Spirit closed his eyes and tried to feel the energy around him. He hoped that there was someone in this castle of mindless minions who would assist him. Straining to test the life energy in the farthest corners of the castle, Skolar found just what, or rather who, he was looking for.

Deep down in the castle's pitch black basement was a lone Boo who seemed to be hiding from Tubba Blubba. Skolar would have to use a great deal of his power to try to communicate, but if the ghost would agree to help him escape, then it would be worth the risk.

The Star Spirit locked onto the Boo's location and began to speak directly into the ghost's mind. "Hello… Please don't be afraid…" the intelligent star began. "I am Skolar, a Star Spirit who is being held prisoner by Tubba Blubba… I need your help."

"Tubba Blubba?" The ghost shrieked in fear and alarm, having gotten chills by just hearing the name of the monster who had caused him and his friends so much misery. "S-sorry, b-but I can't help you! He's scary!"

"…But you can… if you would lend me your powers of invisibility…" Skolar pleaded, but the terrified Boo wouldn't hear it.

"No! I-I can't go up there! He'll eat me!" the ghost wailed.

This wasn't going well. Skolar had to find a way to calm the ghost's fears otherwise he wouldn't be going anywhere. "Please…" Skolar tried again. "You can still hide from Tubba Blubba… I only wish to hide with you… We won't confront him… I just need you to come to the top floor of the castle… and assist me…"

The Boo thought about this for a moment. "You promise we won't fight him?" he asked.

"Yes…" Skolar answered, straining harder to maintain his mind link with the ghost.

"And I can go back to hiding as soon as we're done?" the ghost asked.

"If that is your wish…" Skolar answered, his voice trembling with weakness.

The Boo considered the star's words for a moment. "Well… okay." He said.

Skolar sighed with relief and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain a little of his lost strength when he heard a disembodied voice in the dark chamber.

"Okay! I-I'm here, but I'm staying invisible! I don't want Tubba Blubba to catch me!" the Boo said, having phased through the walls of Skolar's prison.

"Thank you." Skolar whispered gratefully. "Now… if possible… would you share your intangibility with me?"

"Yes. Let's just be quick!" the ghost said urgently, and in a moment, Skolar vanished from the room, having received the power he needed.

Slowly, the pair of them descended through the floors of Tubba Blubba's castle, unseen and unheard by anyone. But, the Boo would get startled by every little sound, and Skolar would have to calm him down to keep him from abandoning him altogether.

"Just… be still… I believe we're almost there…" Skolar said gently. Even this little bit of communication seemed to drain the Star Spirit's strength. Somehow, the frightened Boo was able to keep it together long enough to transport them to the large double doors that led outside.

"Okay! Y-you're good, right?" the terrified ghost asked, eager to disappear from there as quickly as possible.

"Yes." Skolar said. "I believe I can handle it from here. Thank you." Without a moment's hesitation, the Boo disappeared from sight and Skolar flew through the massive double doors of the haunted castle into the outside air.

The sun was setting on the horizon, bathing Gusty Gulch in golden light. Dust floated on the wind, but the air was warm.

Skolar was in such a weakened state when he made it outside that he couldn't go back to the sky at first. The star stared longingly up at the heavens, wishing he were strong enough to ascend to his home. Unfortunately, wishing wouldn't help him this time.

Knowing this, Skolar started down the windy hill. If he could just make it to Shooting Star Summit, he could take the leap to Star Haven. But, that would require passing through Forever Forest, a haunted wood where, if one wasn't careful, they would find themselves wandering hopelessly in circles.

The Star Spirit flew as fast as his power would permit, occasionally glancing over his shoulder and listening for the sounds of heavily thudding feet that would precede his pursuing captor.

He had passed through the ghost town at the foot of the hill with no signs that he was being followed. A few Boos traded curious glances as he passed. Skolar felt sort of sorry that they had to suffer under Tubba Blubba's tyranny.

Just outside the haunted village, a windmill stood, its large blades spinning slowly, creaking hypnotically in the breeze. Skolar had heard one of Tubba Blubba's minions talking about a secret that his master guarded in the mill, and that the monster could only be defeated if the secret were discovered. But, if Skolar could make it back to the sky, Mario wouldn't have to go through the trouble of searching for the secret and could then could devote his time to rescuing the other Star Spirits.

The sky blackened and the air grew colder as Skolar ventured into the thicket of trees that marked the entrance to Forever Forest. He had flown over the back gate of a large, eerie mansion, quickly passing by without a second glance. Now, he'd have to concentrate his efforts on getting through the forest.

Knowing that Tubba Blubba wouldn't pursue him this far, Skolar was able to put the giant, blue Koopa out of his mind. However, in addition to the Piranha Plants and Fuzzies that roamed the forest floor, there were many things to fear.

He started along the dark, eerie path, skirting around trees and bushes that blocked his way. Owls hooted in the tall trees overhead and ghostly howls pierced the air like sirens. Though the woods were dark, Skolar was able to make out some of the more intriguing aspects of the forests, such as the fragile pink flowers that fell from bushes and melted like snowflakes if one got too close to them, or the dimly glowing mushrooms that would flash at the slightest touch.

The star carefully scanned the environment, looking for the slight differences that indicated he was on the right path. However, the deeper into the forest he went, the more panic began to take hold on his mind. How long had he been wondering the woods? And what if Tubba Blubba had decided to come looking for him after all. Skolar would have to hurry if he wanted to make it out of the forest.

"Maybe around here…" he thought, hovering closer to a tree that cackled as he passed by, spooky red eyes glowing on the dark wood of its trunk. A shiver ran through him as he continued through the dense woods, looking for the light of the exit.

The forest air felt colder and began to press in all around him. A thumping on the ground startled him, and he turned sharply, only to find a Fuzzy bouncing along the path. Skolar's strength was failing him as well, and only thoughts of the starry sky kept him going.

He took another turn, and it became clear to him that something wasn't right. Things on the path seemed too familiar. Hadn't he seen those glowing mushrooms before? Had he been going in circles this whole time? "Mustn't… give… up…" the star whispered feebly to himself.

But, no matter how much he searched, the way back to Toad Town and Shooting Star Summit never seemed any closer. Skolar grew more worried with each passing second, no matter how much he tried to reassure himself that he'd find the way out.

Skolar was slowly flying by some of the melty pink flowers when he heard voices in the distance, laughter drifting on the wind towards him. It seemed to echo all around him, and he thought he heard voices amid the eerie cackling.

"Someone's wandering around the dark forest all alone."

"He must be lost."

The star glanced around him, hoping that it was possible the terrifying voices were referring to someone else. But, seeing as he was the only one around this area, he concluded that wasn't the case. The voices continued speaking, advancing closer until they encircled the Star Spirit. No one had appeared, so Skolar couldn't put faces to the speakers, but there was only one creature that he knew of in the universe that had the power to become invisible, and he deduced that he was now in the company of several Boos.

At that moment, the ghosts made themselves visible to Skolar's eyes, and were now floating in a ring around him, conversing with one another about the poor, lost, soul they had found.

"He's a Star Spirit!" one of them cried with mischievous glee.

"Let's take him back to Lady Bow! She can decide what to do with him." Another ghost suggested.

Though they could be quite mischievous at times, Skolar knew that most Boos were generally interested in scaring people for their amusement. However, by the way these ghosts were talking, it sounded like this would be the end of the road for him. Though the wise star had the ability to summon legions of shooting stars and send them crashing down to earth like meteors, a technique that would surely give the Boos a fright, he just didn't have the physical or mental strength to pull it off.

The Star Spirit grew uneasy as the ring of Boos tightened, closing in on him. Though he had indeed escaped from Tubba Blubba's castle, he was powerless to escape these tricky ghosts, and it looked like he would have to wait for Mario to rescue him after all.


	4. Muskular's Memories

**A/N: So, this story now gets author's notes! Yay! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated this one in forever, but I had so much trouble coming up with something for this chapter and this is the best I could do… I think it turned out all right, though… maybe?**

Muskular's Memories

Shy Guy's Toy Box was a whimsical, vibrant world, but to the young, blue star, it was a dark prison. Muskular loved playing soldier as a Star Kid, but he never thought he'd experience his childhood game on such a real level, trapped behind enemy lines and guarded by an army of Shy Guys and their ruthless general.

The Star Spirit's feeble glow cast a dim light on the different colored number blocks that made his small prison. His gaze fell on a green seven block and his heart sank. Though Bowser had only taken the Star Rod a week or two ago, time crept along at a Koopa's pace, and it seemed like much longer. If only Muskular could have gone back in time and done it over again. If only he could have been stronger, then Bowser might not have taken the Star Rod so easily.

Just like that, Muskular's mind drifted back to a time when things were brighter in his life, when he and his friends would frolic and play in Starborn Valley, a remote place where the future wish granters could grow up in peace and safety.

On one particular snowy day, Muskular and a few friends were organizing a round of Stars and Koopas.

"Okay!" Klevar began, glancing down at his rule book, "We need two team leaders, two second in commands, one captured princess, and the rest will be soldiers!"

Skolar was usually a team leader, with Muskular as his second in command, a role he didn't mind playing. He fought for the Stars, whose mission involved storming the other team's fortress and claiming the golden victory crown, and more importantly, the stolen princess. If the soldiers on either side fell, then each team's second-in-command had a specific job they had to do.

If the Stars won the fight, their second would rush to the captured princess to inform her that someone would rescue her soon, while the Koopa second would have to inform their leader of their loss. If the Stars lost… well, there wasn't really a set rule for that because the Stars hadn't lost a game, but the teams alternated so it was fair.

"I wanna be the princess!" Misstar squealed excitedly.

The Star Kids quickly claimed their roles and scrambled to their positions. Klevar began by reading a short, yet dramatic, introduction from his book, explaining the dire situation the players found themselves in. The brisk air and heavy snowfall only added to the tense mood he was trying to create.

Minutes later, the two teams had built their snow forts and the game was under way. As second-in-command, Muskular wouldn't have to interfere in the snowball fight unless all the soldiers on his team had fallen, which required three, clear snowball hits.

The blue star watched with amusement as the soldiers on both sides deployed their strategies, hiding behind snow banks or trees or Ninji houses, emerging only to take a shot at one of their enemies when the time was right.

Each time a star kid took a cannon-er-snowball to the face, they would fall to the ground, but then eagerly pick themselves up again, unless they were out of hits, in which case the fallen stars would have to return to their base.

"Aahh! You got me!" Muskular glanced up to find that the last of the Koopa team had been defeated and it was time to fulfill his role. Grinning, the blue Star Kid rose up from his spot next to Skolar and made his way to the enemy fortress.

As he advanced, Muskular kept an eye on the Koopa General, a yellow star named Glowie, then hid behind snowbanks to get to the princess and deliver his message. After all, Glowie could still attack him, and if Muskular wasn't careful, the battle would have to start all over again as per game rules. Thankfully, the blue Star Kid was careful, and managed to reach the captured princess with hardly any trouble.

Misstar hovered atop a large mound of snow, playing the part of a distressed princess, but she smiled upon seeing Muskular. "I've been trapped here for so long! Can you please save me?" she asked in her best regal voice.

Muskular floated up to the pink Star Kid, wishing he could do the rescuing himself, but that Klevar would, without hesitation, tell him that that wasn't how the game worked, so he set to relaying his message. "Don't worry, princess, someone will rescue you soon!" Now, all that was left was to wait for Skolar to finish his fight with Glowie and claim victory and the stolen princess.

Usually after the battle was over, the Star Kids would go into their Ninji caretaker's house for some hot chocolate and revel over their game, talking and laughing without a care in the world.

Presently, in the darkness of General Guy's lair, those fun memories were Muskular's only spark of light, and he wanted to remain lost in them. But, he was slowly brought back to reality when he heard a voice. "Um, hello… Can anyone, um, here me?"

For a moment, he thought it was one of the Shy Guys, but no, this voice sounded far too innocent and timid to be one of General Guy's soldiers. It was echoic and distant, and Muskular knew he had heard it in his mind. His interest rocketed when he realized the voice belonged to a child, a girl, only five or six years old.

Even in captivity, the Star Spirits could still hear the wishes of people across the land, though they were now powerless to grant them. Muskular listened, his heart twice as heavy, as the little voice spoke again. "I'm Watt! Can you please help me?"

Muskular straightened up and listened closer, wondering where in the world this youngster was from. Her voice sounded so sad, almost scared. He knew he ought to save his energy, but he also wanted to learn more about this little one, and why she was so upset. He considered briefly if he should use the little power he had to reach her. Maybe there was something he could do to help.

It turned out that the child wasn't very far away at all; right there in the toy box, in fact. Muskular calmly closed his eyes and willed his mind to link with hers. The dim room became fuzzy and swirled around, then his eyes gazed upon a different room entirely.

This chamber's walls were dark blue, patterned with the moon and stars. There didn't seem to be much inside, except for a few giant, colored blocks. But, Muskular's mouth puckered with contempt when he saw a huge, pea-green ghost carrying a dimly glowing lantern. The monster's gleaming, black eyes glinted menacingly in the darkness as if searching for more victims. However, the star's thoughts were jerked away from the monster by a cry of joy and gladness.

"Yay! Yippee! It worked! It worked!" Watt's voice rang out through the room like a little bell. At once, the ghost's lantern blazed with light, illuminating the large chamber. Muskular had the feeling that it was important somehow, when he realized that's where the little voice had come from.

"Whaaah!" The ghost whaled with desperation and fury, and Muskular was afraid the monster had seen him. "No! No! Stop that! Too much light!" Instead of charging at the illusionary Star Spirit, the ghost took a deep breath and blue on the lantern, extinguishing the blinding illumination.

Muskular backed farther away into the shadows. Now he thought he knew why the little one was so upset, but he wanted to be certain. In order to avoid any trouble with the ghost, the Star Spirit concentrated further, and willed his energy into the lantern to investigate. He beamed with pleasure when he heard the child's excited voice once again. "Hi, Mister Star! You cane! You came!"

Within the lantern, Muskular noticed a bright yellow Li'l Spark with shining eyes and rosy cheeks. This must have been watt. "You've been… waiting for me?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yep!" Watt bounced in the air once, though there wasn't room in her small prison to do so. Mother and Father said that if I wished really, really hard, that the, um, Stars would hear me and make my wish come true! And you came to help me! Didn't you?"

"I'll… do what I can," Muskular promised with conviction, though he feared there wasn't very much he could do at the moment. "How did you end up in here, anyway?"

Watt's light faded slightly and she gazed down at the bottom of the lantern, a somewhat guilty look in her eyes. "Mother and Father and me were, um, shopping in Toad Town, and they were taking a really, really long time, and I was super bored… I wanted to play, and the toy box was my favoritest, so I, um, sneaked away when they weren't looking."

Watt paused, and Muskular waited patiently for the child to collect her thoughts.

"I bounced on the springy boxes and rode the platforms that go up and down, and it was super fun! Then, I found this dark room and, um, this mean guy who laughs like 'Whee hee hee!' sneaked up on me and trapped me in here."

Muskular grimaced, knowing that Watt was a prisoner just like him. Mario sure was taking a long time in coming for him, but he hadn't given up hope completely, just as Watt had hoped for the Stars to hear her pleas.

There was a long silence in which neither of them said anything, and Muskular felt his remaining strength fading away. Then Watt spoke. "Mister Star Spirit? Can you help me, um, get out of here? I really, really want to see Mother and Father again. Please? Please?"

Muskular frowned, his heart nearly breaking at the thought of denying the spark's request, but as of right now, he was only that, a spirit. He couldn't touch her or the lantern to attempt any sort of grand escape plan. In fact, he barely had the energy to continue this conversation.

He opened his mouth to tell her this, but the desperate, frightened look in Watt's eyes convinced him that this wasn't the best thing to do. But, if not that, then what? It's not like he could promise his aid if he couldn't deliver. The star felt as powerless as he had in Starborn Valley, unable to help due to certain, unfair circumstances. But, this was more than some childhood game. This was a real captured child begging for his help. He couldn't refuse!

The Star Spirit sighed in despair, but then it was as if his mind sparked as bright as the lantern, and he realized that there was something he could promise. He leaned closer to Watt and whispered a few tender words to the child, hoping it would be enough to comfort her. "Don't worry, little one, someone will rescue you soon."

 **A/N: So, yeah… there's the chapter! The next one shouldn't take nearly as long to update because I know what I want to do for that one. Anyway, until then, feel free to check out my other stories! Feedback is always welcome, and helpful! Thanks guys!**


	5. Misstar's Rescue

**A/N: This is one of my favorite scenes in the game. I got sidetracked with other stories, though. Sorry for the wait…**

Misstar's Rescue

If it weren't for the little power she had left, Misstar would have been burnt to a crisp. How long had it been since that lava piranha plant trapped her here? Days? Weeks? Mario had to come soon. She didn't want to spend the rest of her immortal life in a volcano, especially one that was on the verge of erupting.

"Powering up your partners is the key to success." The very words she had spoken to Raphael the Raven in his dreams now echoed in her mind. Had Mario gotten the message yet? Had Raphael delivered it as she asked him to?

Misstar sighed. She wanted to do whatever she could to help Mario reclaim the Star Rod. The power she'd bestow upon him would surely help him win the day… if only he'd unlock it. If only he'd set her free.

The Star Spirit closed her eyes. As weak and tired as she was, her head was full to bursting. She had heard and granted many wishes over the centuries, but now, a select few stuck in her mind, repeating over and over again: "I wish to see the princess." "I wish somebody could help me." "I wish for lots of treasure."

Her thoughts lingered on that last one. She remembered the Koopa who had made this particular request, because he had made the same wish every night since he was a child. Kolorado had always wanted to be an adventurer, and his dedication and willingness to work for his treasure touched Misstar's heart. Only nowadays, there was a second, conflicting part to Kolorado's wish.

'I wish for lots of treasure… to make my wife happy.'

Though Kolorado's intentions were good, there was a problem with his desire. His wife had wished to the stars as well, and her request was much less trivial. She wanted nothing more than for her husband to come home and stay for a while.

If only there was a way to honor both requests...

"ALERT! REPORT TO BOSS! MARIO STILL APPROACHING! IDENTIFIED AS SEARCHING FOR STAR SPIRIT! ALERT! ALERT!"

Misstar snapped out of her thoughts when the hot magma bubbled around her. The Lava Piranha was on the move, most likely responding to his servant's report. Her stomach did a flip when she heard the monster's booming voice.

"YOU GUYS… BAD GUYS! BAD GUYS COME TO STEAL STAR SPIRIT!"

'An enemy of the Lava Piranha is a friend of mine.' Misstar thought. As luck would have it, it wasn't just any friend. Mario was here, and it sounded like he brought some companions.

Once the talking stopped, time flew by with Misstar listening intently to the sounds of combat. She even sensed the power of her fellow Star Spirits as they aided Mario in the fight.

At one point, the Lava Piranha fell into its magma pit, and Misstar thought the fight was over. But, then the roots that held her bound tightened, draining some of the little power she had left. A bit of power from a Star went a long way for mortal beings, and the ounce of energy that the fiery plant stole from her had completely restored its strength.

"Come on, Mario…" Misstar whispered, her energy fading further.

Moments later, another voice penetrated the bubbling magma, and she thought she recognized it as well. "Mario! You shan't fight alone!"

It was Kolorado. Although, he didn't sound like he was helping much.

The fighting continued, when suddenly, the Lava Piranha let out a terrible cry of pain, a combination of a whistle and a screech. Then, the fiery roots around Misstar loosened, and a reservoir or energy erupted inside her like a geyser.

Could it be?

Eagerly, the Star Spirit rose up, sighing triumphantly as she broke the surface of the lava pool. Finally! Free!

Misstar looked upon her rescuers, though Kolorado was nowhere to be seen. Aside from some burn damage, Mario and the others didn't look too bad. She could easily treat their injuries, but a glance around told her that now wasn't the time.

"What's this? Something… strange… is happening…" Misstar said.

The air burned hotter by the second, and the ground trembled. Magma bubbled furiously in the pit beneath her, as if it would boil over at any second. With a sickening feeling, Misstar knew exactly what was happening, but she didn't think it would happen this soon.

"Mario! This way! We must hurry!" she cried. The Star Spirit flew through an opening in the rough rock wall, hoping it led to a way out.

Misstar darted across the room, catching a glimpse of Kolorado, who seemed to be searching for something. So he was here!

The Star flew up a spiral of rocky stairs and waited at the other end of the room as Mario and his companions caught up. Kolorado hurried after them, but it wasn't to escape the volcano. "Aha! Treasure!" the Koopa archeologist cried, staring up at her. "Er, no, it's… some sort of starfish?"

Misstar frowned. Who was he calling a starfish?

Kolorado jumped down a step. "This won't do. The adventure's never over until the treasure is found…"

Misstar had the feeling that his desires for treasure would get him into deep trouble someday. She hoped she was wrong, especially now.

"Ah, yes! Of course! Perhaps that horrible fiery monster had it and was hiding it somewhere!" Kolorado mused. "Yes, that's it! I'll just run back and check!"

The entire room rumbled again. Misstar thought that would warn him not to go through with his plan.

"Wh-What's this trembling, then?" Kolorado asked, now shaking himself. "Probably nothing. Kids with fireworks, no doubt. Now, after that treasure!" He leapt down the rock spiral staircase.

"No! Wait!"

"Yaaaahhh! Hot! So hot!"

Despite Misstar's warning, Kolorado had been blinded by the prospect of treasure, and failed to notice the lake of lava rising up to meet him. Thankfully, one quick touch was enough to stop him in his tracks. "Th-That's lava, isn't it?" he asked, pointing a trembling hand at the red-hot magma just below his rock ledge. "It's coming near! We must flee!... But, no! The treasure's still here! I just know it!"

"Mario! The volcano is going to erupt anytime now!" Misstar warned. "It's far too dangerous to go back the way you came. We must escape another way!"

But, what could they do? They had minutes at best.

The Star Spirit looked around frantically, trying to think of a way out of the volcano before the lava reached them. Then, a current of warm air blew past her, and she had an idea. "Mario! I feel a slight wind coming from this cracked wall! There must be a room beyond! Can you blow up this wall?"

Mario nodded, and motioned for Bombette.

"I've got this!" the pink bob-omb said, and walked towards the cracked wall, her fuse lit.

Ka-BOOM!

Dust and shrapnel shot from the spot where Bombette exploded, revealing a large opening in the wall. An escape route!

"Mario! Hurry!" Misstar cried. "The lava is getting higher!" If she wanted to get the others out of here, not a second could be lost! The Star zoomed through the opening with Mario and his companions rushing after her.

Misstar's heart hammered furiously. Waves of heat washed over her as the glowing, orange lava flowed past. The heat pressed in around her, and her chest constricted. She could only imagine what Mario and the others were feeling. She bolted up another set of uneven, rocky steps, grateful for her ability to fly. After all, the only way left to go was up.

Boiling magma was right at their heels when the companions reached another landing. Kolorado charged forward, his eyes lit up with excitement. "I knew it! At last! The treasure is right there!" he exclaimed, jumping to reach a large, metal chest on a high rock pillar. "So close! Can't resist! I'll… I'll risk my life for that treasure!"

For a brief moment, Misstar hesitated. If the Koopa was quick, maybe he could get the treasure and escape with the rest of them. After all, it was for his wife… Misstar watched as he kept jumping, but to no avail. The chest was just too high for Kolorado's short arms to reach.

The Star shook her head. What was she thinking? They could risk the treasure, but then she'd be denying Kolorado's wife's request, and that was for him to come home.

Misstar gasped as the lava engulfed the steps leading up to the landing they were on. She glanced at Mario and his party, then at Kolorado, who was still reaching for the chest.

How could she have struggled with the decision? No treasure in the world was more valuable than life! And, to his wife, Kolorado's safety was worth way more than some ceramic volcano vase!

Without hesitation, she grabbed the floundering archeologist and pulled him away from the box. Mario and his friends jumped and Misstar caught them, too.

Had her powers not been fully restored, Misstar couldn't have lifted all of them. Using every bit of strength she possessed, the Star Spirit rocketed up through the air, the lava rising after them.

"My treasure! Nooo!" Kolorado screamed, kicking and flailing.

Misstar wished he'd stop doing that. It would make their escape so much easier. They had to get away from the mountain before it exploded altogether.

But, there was no time! Rock and ash erupted all around them, clouding their vision, and the lava was so close now that Mario and friends had to bend their knees so their feet wouldn't get burned.

The Star Spirit put on a burst of speed, the magma giving chase, threatening to devour her. Hot air rushed past as she rocketed from the mouth of the volcano with her passengers.

Mario had rescued her, and Misstar intended to return the favor. Molten rock erupted from the volcano like cannon fire, and in the middle of it all, Misstar shot like a glowing, pink firework into the afternoon sky.

Out of the corner of her eye, Misstar caught a glimpse of the large chest as it flew skyward and landed in the dense, green jungle below, but it paled in comparison to the treasures she now carried.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hopefully it was fun to read…**


End file.
